Retorno al Bosque de los Cien Acres
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Creo que el título es más que explicativo. Pequeño oneshot que mandé para un concurso.


_**WINNIE THE POOH**_ **ES UNA OBRA DE A. A. MILNE**

* * *

Christopher permaneció en el umbral durante un rato, abrumado. Aquel desván era un desastre se mirara por donde se mirara: una gruesa capa de polvo impregnaba las superficies y se había materializado en bolas de pelusa de considerable tamaño que correteaban por el suelo impulsadas por el aire que movía al caminar; aquí y allá se acumulaban objetos oxidados, viejos, cubiertos de moho, simplemente feos...En fin, había muchísimo trabajo que hacer, tanto que se convenció de que necesitaría uno o dos días para terminarlo. Y más estando solo. Al ver tantísimas cajas apiladas formando montañas, Christopher no pudo evitar preguntarse por enésima vez si realmente merecía la pena remover todo aquello para encontrar un maldito papel, que a saber si no estaría cubierto de hongos o podrido. Eso si estaba allí. ¿No merecería más la pena ir directamente al registro y pedir una copia, aunque tuviera que pagar por ello? Luego se dijo que tendría que sacar todas aquellas cosas de todos modos, para dejar la casa presentable para los posibles compradores. Así que se resignó. Tarde o temprano, quisiera o no, tendría que llevar a cabo aquella tarea ingrata.

Se obligó a sí mismo a empezar, antes de que sus energías matutinas se desvanecieran. Podría haberlas empleado en escribir su siguiente artículo, pero se resignó. Mejor no pensar en ello. Tenía que concentrarse. Si iba a estar todo el rato pensando en lo poco que le apetecía hacer aquello, era preferible no pensar.

Tomó la primera caja; casi se le cayó encima. Estaba llena de ropa de invierno de su madre. Ella ya no la iba a necesitar. La examinó. Olía raro, pero estaba aún en buenas condiciones; quizás en la parroquia la aceptaran. Las dos cajas siguientes contenían lo mismo. La que vino a continuación era muy ligera y estaba aplastada por el peso de las demás. Contenía adornos de Navidad, tan viejos y rotos que los apartó en un montón que designó para aquellas cosas que irían derechas a la basura. La caja que formaba la base guardaba en su interior cuadros que en alguna ocasión habían decorado la casa. No eran de su gusto, así que los apartó para tirarlos. Un viejo caballo balancín, roto, descansaba cerca de la pila, cubierto de telarañas. Quizás se pudiera arreglar, aunque Christopher no era lo suficientemente mañoso como para hacerlo...aunque quizás su amigo Wallace sí pudiera. Lo apartó para que lo viera y le diera su opinión.

Junto al caballito se encontraban objetos que lo hicieron viajar en el tiempo e hicieron que la tarea fuera un poco menos pesada: sus juguetes de la infancia. El globo terráqueo en el que solía plantar el dedo al azar, para decidir dónde iba a viajar, aunque cayera en medio del océano; los cubos de madera con letras pintadas con los que sus padres le ayudaron a formar sus primeras palabras; viejos soldaditos de plomo, que le gustaba poner en formación en el pasillo; unos guantes de boxeo cuyo cuero se había pelado de tanto golpear todo cuando se encontraba por el camino...Lástima que estuvieran tan viejos. Nadie los querría. Si tuviera un niño, quizás le habría podido enseñar a apreciarlos, pero como no era así...Los apartó para tirar, aunque durante largo rato estuvo pensando si no habría algún coleccionista o nostálgico que apreciara las cosas antiguas y pudiera reparar aquellos pequeños desperfectos de la edad.

Se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano. En aquel desván tan sofocante se le metía a uno la humedad en los pulmones y le impedía respirar. Tendría que gastar un buen dinero en acondicionar aquel lugar. Seguro que había hasta nidos de palomas y ratas, incluso le parecía oírlos.

Soltando un suspiro, abrió la siguiente caja.

Entonces, su corazón se detuvo.

Unos ojos del color de la miel lo miraron.

En realidad, había más pares de ojos ahí dentro, se dio cuenta cuando, al sobreponerse, sacó el contenido con una lentitud reverencial.

Aquellos juguetes tenían el olor a humedad impregnado en las fibras de sus telas. En el fondo de la caja había esparcidas diminutas bolitas de relleno que se habían escapado a través de algunos rasguños que presentaban. Los colores se habían decolorado bastante. Algunos de los peluches estaban deformados por lo apretados que habían estado en la caja durante tantos años.

Pero Christopher los reconoció al instante.

Y ellos lo reconocieron a él.

— ¡Hola, Christopher Robin!—Porquete agitó un bracito hacia él.

— ¡Hola, hola, amiguito! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver?—le preguntó Tigle.

Conejo abandonó sus quehaceres a un lado del desván (quién sabe si no estaría conversando con uno de sus muchos familiares y amigos) y se acercó también, dedicándole un cortés movimiento de cabeza.

— Por supuesto que te has olvidado de nosotros. Sobre todo de mí—suspiró con resignación Igore.

Desde una de las vigas que pendían de su cabeza, Búho se asomó y miró al hombre con una sonrisa. Echó a volar y entonces la viga desapareció, y con ella la oscuridad. Los tablones mohosos que formaban el desván desaparecieron y en su lugar Christopher vio árboles frondosos y hierba fresca. La penumbra dio paso a un hermoso sol de primavera que lo acarició con sus rayos dorados, podía sentir su calor.

— Christopher Robin—Puh reclamó su atención a su izquierda, de una forma un tanto tímida. De modo que, cuando él lo tomó en sus brazos, le dio un abrazo esmerado. No le importó el olor, y no se paró a pensar en lo pequeño que ahora le parecía aquel osito en sus brazos.

— Hola, osito Puh. Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho mientras estaba fuera

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota: Pequeños detalles de esta versión de Christopher Robin, como su profesión, están inspiradas en la persona real detrás del personaje, el hijo del autor, Christopher Robin Milne**


End file.
